fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Everything In Its Right Place/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Gene's Day Off AGENT LEE: What's going on? PETER: Shh. It's Grazing Day. AGENT LEE: Grazing day? OLIVIA: Walter thinks that she's depressed. WALTER: Well, technically, it's Seasonal Affective Disorder. Bovines aren't meant to spend extended periods inside. They need lots of Vitamin D. Sunshine. PETER: Taking a day trip out to Warwick. That's where her favorite pasture is. AGENT LEE: I see. OLIVIA: I almost forgot, I, uh... I found this in my apartment. I think it might be yours. It has a name engraved on the back. Robert Danzig. He was your partner, wasn't he? AGENT LEE: Yeah. It was his. OLIVIA: How did I wind up with it? AGENT LEE: Actually, I gave it to you. A few months back, when you came to see me at the hospital. It was a thank you for saving my life. You don't remember me telling you what this symbolizes? It's Native American. The maze represents the journey of life. The obstacles, making the right choices. Until we find ourselves in the center. OLIVIA: What's in the center? AGENT LEE: Home. A place to belong. Danzig knew I was never much for putting down roots. I never really stayed in the same place too long. He used to joke that if I kept living like that, that one day I would just float off into space. So he gave me this as a reminder that I always had a home. With him, with his family. This, he said, was my tether. WALTER: Olivia. The sedative. Gene's getting anxious. OLIVIA: Excuse me. AGENT LEE: Here. Let me give you a hand with those. ASTRID: Thank you. AGENT LEE: Let me guess. Gene's picnic lunch? ASTRID: Yeah, I wish. Apparently, the other side is requesting a detailed debrief of our recent run-ins with David Robert Jones. And given the gaps in Agent Dunham's memory, Broyles thinks its best if somebody else goes. Lucky me. AGENT LEE: You sound less than enthused. ASTRID: I was supposed to take my dad to Castle Island today. I promised him. AGENT LEE: Breaking promises. One of the many perks of the job. ASTRID: Yes, sadly. AGENT LEE: What if I went for you? Federal Building - Additional Duty BROYLES: Not to diminish Agent Farnsworth's assignment, but Liaison Duty is more of a formality. Part of our Mutual Cooperation Agreement. AGENT LEE: I disagree. Coordinating with the other side could yield new leads on Jones. Right now, we have nothing to go on. BROYLES: You're more valuable to me on this side. AGENT LEE: I appreciate the sentiment, but there is nothing going on here today. Unless you count ‘Grazing Day’. BROYLES: 'Grazing Day'? LINCOLN LEE: Look, Agent Dunham and the others are busy. Agent Farnsworth already has family obligations. I don't have anywhere to be. Frankly, I think I could use the time away. Belmont, NY - Parking Structure RICK: Hi. PAIGE RANDALL: Please... please wha -- what do you want? RICK: That was a mistake. PAIGE RANDALL: I'm sorry! Oh! RICK: Ah! Ahh! PAIGE RANDALL: Oh, God... oh, God. ACT I Liberty Island - New Plans SYNTHETIC VOICE: Initiating scan. Scan complete. AGENT SALERNO: Agent Lee, please come this way. You can go ahead and get set up in here. I'll let Captain Lee and Agent Dunham know you've arrived. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Agent Lee. AGENT LEE: Agent Dunham. Nice to see you again. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. Would've been nicer if you brought me a Cafe Latte instead of that pile of paperwork, but... AGENT LEE: Uh, maybe next time. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Change of plans. You're gonna brief on the way. AGENT LEE: On the way where? Midtown Manhatan - Data Sharing BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, so, Jones is responsible for dosing Agent Dunham with Cortexiphan. For what purpose? AGENT LEE: Peter Bishop believes he was trying to activate some kind of latent ability. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What, are we talking heat vision, or communicating with fish? AGENT LEE: Your guess is as good as mine. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, did it work? AGENT LEE: Yes. And no. There were some unforeseen side effects. Long story. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That's why they sent you here instead of her? Or did you just draw the short straw? AGENT LEE: What's that? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: The ‘Department Of Containment's’ reopening this part of the city. ONBOARD COMPUTER: Zone 13-A, more commonly referred to as Parkside, was closed on November 12th, 2004, due to severe toxic air conditions. There is one live media alert on this subject. Would you like to play it? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Go on. Don't be shy. AGENT LEE: Uh, yes. SECRETARY BISHOP (video file): This is a turning point in our history. In the last week alone, eleven previously uninhabitable zones have been reopened. Our cities are healing. Our world is being restored. But the process will take time. So, as we celebrate this recovery, let us never forget those we've lost. Thank you, everyone. AGENT LEE: I take it things are starting to get better because of The Bridge? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, it's stabilized spatial rifts in the Ambered areas. Don't know how it works. Don't care. I'm just happy. AGENT LEE: Hmm. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey, want to settle a bet? AGENT LEE: Sure. If I can. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's your middle name? AGENT LEE: Tyrone. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Seriously? AGENT LEE: Yeah, it was my great grandfather's name. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Huh. AGENT LEE: Why? Belmont Parking Lot - Vigilante Lead BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's up, Tyrone? LINCOLN LEE: How the hell did you -- Hey. AGENT LEE: Hey. LINCOLN LEE: Why would you tell her that? AGENT LEE: You don't like Tyrone? I think it's a strong middle name. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He's been my partner for six years, and yet he wouldn't tell me his middle name. AGENT LEE: My bad. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Ha. Okay, so, what's the skinny? LINCOLN LEE: We've got the body of an unidentified assailant. A woman named Paige Randall placed an emergency call last night, after she was assaulted walking to her car. She reports that during the attack, someone saved her. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, you think this may have something to do with the vigilante cases PD's been working? LINCOLN LEE: My thoughts exactly. Local police received a dozen similar reports in the last few months. Criminals going missing, junkies mysteriously vanishing, victims calling in, claiming that their assailants were attacked mid-crime. AGENT LEE: Maybe Batman's moved to the Bronx. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's a Batman? AGENT LEE: The Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight. Billionaire playboy puts on a cape to clean up the streets of Gotham. LINCOLN LEE: Oh, you mean Mantis. AGENT LEE: Seriously? Your superhero is an insect? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, what, 'cause nothing says badass - like a flying rat? LINCOLN LEE: I don't think Mantis or Batman could've done this. AGENT LEE: Were all the other bodies like this? LINCOLN LEE: There've been no other bodies. This is the first one we've found. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So, assuming this is our guy, makes you wonder why he left this body behind. What's changed? Parkside Church - Mass Grave (Department of Containment specialists canvas the newly de-Ambered neighborhood with full HazMat bodysuits and molecular cohesion sensors) DOC TECHNICIAN #1: Seven parts per million. Nominal readings. So far so good. DOC TECHNICIAN #2 How 'bout a souvenir? You remember this match? That was the most brutal fourteen rounds I've ever seen. DOC TECHNICIAN #1: Thanks. I'd rather forget it. I lost two Fillmores on that fight. Four parts per million. I think we're all clear here. (after removing their headgear and breathing apparatus) DOC TECHNICIAN #2: I'll call it in to Dispatch. DOC TECHNICIAN #1: Hey, just a second. I'm reading high amounts of tissue organics. DOC TECHNICIAN #2: Must be a false positive. DOC TECHNICIAN #1: I don't think so. Pat Wilkinson got the same reading yesterday. According to this, it's coming from inside the church. DOC TECHNICIAN #2: Someone's been in here. DOC TECHNICIAN #1: This zone's been uninhabitable for eight years. DOC TECHNICIAN #2: Hello? Anyone here? DOC TECHNICIAN #1: What is that? DOC TECHNICIAN #2: Oh, my gawd. ACT II Crime Scene - New Recruit BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. I'm sorry about the timing. It looks like this is gonna tie us up for a while, so debrief's gonna have to wait. AGENT LEE: Yeah. Of course. I get it. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh -- Reynolds? Agent Lee is gonna need a ride back to the DoD, and then also an escort to The Bridge. AGENT LEE: Uh, wait, what? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, I just assumed under the circumstances you'd want to return to your side until we're freed up. AGENT LEE: Oh, no, that's okay. I don't have to go. I mean, it's no problem - for me. I'd like to stay and be of assistance. If I can. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln? Sure. AGENT REYNOLDS: Um, excuse me. Agent Lee? I just wanted to tell you, uh... well, thanks. AGENT LEE: Um... You're welcome. What was that about? Does he think I'm him? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, he knows who you are. He's just thanking you, because our world, in part, is healing because our two sides are working together. I mean, your team may toil away in secret over there, but over here, you're heroes. AGENT LEE: Hmm. Soup Kitchen - Gentle Souls HELEN: Afternoon. What's your name? CANAAN: Canaan. My name is Canaan. HELEN: Nice to meet you. I'm Helen. I haven't seen you around here before. Do you have a place to stay? CANAAN: I - I did. I just.... It's gone now. HELEN: I'm sorry to hear that. CANAAN: Can I carry this for you? HELEN: Sure. Thanks. Well, we'll have to find you a place to sleep tonight. It's too cold to be on the street. Father Luis has got the availability of all the shelters. I'll check in with him. You go ahead and dig in. CANAAN: Thank you. HELEN: Be right back. FELLOW DINER: Hey, Mister. You got something on your neck. HELEN: (as he dashes out) Canaan! Parkside Church - Body Count AGENT LEE: I count eighteen bodies and nineteen heads. A few months ago, I'd have a much harder time stomaching something like this. LINCOLN LEE: Took me a while too. Not 'Liv, though. Things like this never phase her. She's the tough one. All our years working together, never once seen her barf, or shed a tear. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey, Lincoln. Mine. LINCOLN LEE: What do you got, Red? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, someone or something was living here. And whatever it was must have realized that its lair was about to be compromised with this zone being reopened. LINCOLN LEE: Which is why it left its last victim behind last night. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. AGENT LEE: I found this on that body over there. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Nice work. We can run this through Facial Rec, maybe I.D. the victim. AGENT LEE: Tell me something. Do you people have any way of determining time of death? I mean, with the remains in this condition? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, yeah, provided there are certain active enzymes or lactic acid still in the tissue. Sure. Why? What're you thinking? AGENT LEE: I'd like to see all the surveillance feeds from the areas around this zone. Fringe Division HQ - Footage Check AGENT FARNSWORTH: I'm confused. Why are we doing this, exactly? The likelihood of finding surveillance of the victim after she disappeared has a probability rate of, at best, one in eighty-six point seven thousand. AGENT LEE: Humor me. So to speak. LINCOLN LEE: Time of death on our headless corpse. You want to tell me why you needed it? AGENT LEE: Not worth mentioning just yet. I'll let you know if it pans out. LINCOLN LEE: Maybe you'll also tell me why it is you don't want to go back home. AGENT LEE: What're you talking about? LINCOLN LEE: Back at the church, Olivia tried to arrange for your return trip to the other side, but you weren't having any. There a problem? AGENT LEE: No problem, just... they can handle things fine without me. LINCOLN LEE: Well, that's the difference between us. My world wouldn't survive without me. AGENT LEE: Yeah. I noticed that about you. Your unwavering confidence. LINCOLN LEE: Thanks. AGENT LEE: Bordering on self-aggrandizing narcissism. Don't get me wrong, I could use some of that myself. We're not much alike, you and me. LINCOLN LEE: Not that I can see. AGENT LEE: Where did you grow up? LINCOLN LEE: Why? AGENT LEE: I'm just looking for where our paths diverged. LINCOLN LEE: Teaneck, New Jersey. AGENT LEE: Me too. ‘Til my mom died, and then my dad moved us -- LINCOLN LEE: To Philadelphia. He started a business there. AGENT LEE: Lee's Hardware. LINCOLN LEE: Huh. How about that? Hamilton High? AGENT LEE: Yup. LINCOLN LEE: Tenth grade science teacher. AGENT LEE: Mister Glasberg. Graduating GPA? LINCOLN LEE: Three point eight five. I slacked off my senior year... AGENT LEE: ...to work at my dad's store. Prom date. LINCOLN LEE: A - ha . I didn't go to Prom, I'd just broken up with -- LEE'S IN UNISON: Alicia Dvoskin. AGENT LEE: Is this normal? Sharing so much of the same history? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Captain Lee, Agent Lee, system is registering an eighty-two percent Face Rec to the photo in the locket. LINCOLN LEE: What are those growths on her face? AGENT LEE: I don't know. But you approximated her time of death between One and Three A.M. Five days ago. LINCOLN LEE: Yeah? AGENT LEE: Check the time code. That footage was taken more than two days later. LINCOLN LEE: That's impossible. AGENT LEE: She can't be walking around after she died. LINCOLN LEE: I ran those tests twice. It doesn't make any sense. AGENT LEE: Actually, it does. I just needed something like this to confirm it. LINCOLN LEE: Confirm what? Broyles Office - Serious Doubt COLONEL BROYLES: A shapeshifter? You think our vigilante is a shapeshifter. AGENT LEE: Yes, sir. COLONEL BROYLES: Do you two concur? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: We have surveillance of the victim more than two days after time of death. COLONEL BROYLES: Granted. But I'm still not convinced, with apologies, Captain Lee, that an error wasn't somehow made in the lab. I just don't see anything in this case that correlates at all with what we know about shapeshifters. AGENT LEE: You're right. Not the versions you've encountered, Agent Broyles. COLONEL BROYLES: Colonel. AGENT LEE: Sorry. Colonel Broyles. Ever since my partner was killed by one of these things, I've become somewhat of an expert on shapeshifters. I've studied each and every file, every detail my team had on the subject. Now, the earlier biosynthetic versions required a three pronged device in order to acquire the victim's appearance. The device needed to be jammed onto the victim's palate, leaving a three-pronged indentation on the roof of the mouth. LINCOLN LEE: Which is what we found inside Bree Collins at the church. COLONEL BROYLES: And the other bodies? Did they have the same markings? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Nothing conclusive. COLONEL BROYLES: Well, I've read these files too, Agent Lee. And the unique state in which we found those bodies in the church bears no resemblance to corpses left by the earlier shapeshifter prototypes. Now, how do you explain that? AGENT LEE: I can't. COLONEL BROYLES: And further, how would you reconcile this version's M.O. with David Robert Jones' agenda? Why would Jones be targeting criminals? I'm sorry, but I suspect in your desire to avenge your partner, you may be unconsciously perverting the evidence to fit the profile of a shapeshifter. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Colonel, I don't think -- COLONEL BROYLES: Agent Lee, we appreciate the assistance you've given us. But as you were here for a simple sharing of Intel, it may be in the interest of both our agencies if you returned home. As for you two, alert me when you have something more - concrete. AGENT LEE: Well, that went well. Neighborhood Park - Soccer Dad CANAAN: You know, you're really good. DANIEL: Thanks. Pelham Flop House - Fresh DNA MIKEY: Dawes, ya jackass... Told you not to take so much. It's all we got ‘til morning. ANTONIO DAWES: Shut up, Mikey. MIKEY: I gotta take a leak. ACT III Fringe Division HQ - Suspect Located AGENT FARNSWORTH: Colonel Broyles... PD's reporting an eyewitness account that may be related to our vigilante suspect. COLONEL BROYLES: How long ago? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Six minutes. COLONEL BROYLES: Where? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Precinct Seventeen, Northwest Quadrant. In the Pelham District. COLONEL BROYLES: Have P.D. lock down the perimeter, five-block radius. LINCOLN LEE: We have an I.D. on the victim? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Affirmative. Victim's name is Antonio Dawes. His record includes possession and distribution of narcotics, auto theft, burglary. LINCOLN LEE: Fits our profile. COLONEL BROYLES: Contact the local P.D. Tell 'em to be on the lookout for suspicious activity. AGENT LEE: 'Scuse me, Colonel. COLONEL BROYLES: Agent Lee, I thought you were on your way home. AGENT LEE: I think should circulate Dawes' mug shot. If we're dealing with a shapeshifter, that's what he'll look like. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What have we got to lose? COLONEL BROYLES: Agent Farnsworth, upload the photo onto the citywide database. AGENT FARNSWORTH: I'll scan traffic cams in the area too. COLONEL BROYLES: Good. Captain Lee, assemble a TAC Team. And keep me apprised of the situation. LINCOLN LEE: Yes, sir. Always do. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Come on. You're with me. En Route - Priorities BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, we want him alive. If you want Jones... AGENT LEE: ...I'm getting Jones. I'm not gonna let this thing kill again. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Dunham. AGENT FARNSWORTH: We have a sighting of a man matching Dawes's photo moving up Copenhagen towards 146th Street. Captain Lee is setting-up a perimeter now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Copy that. We're on our way. Pelham District - Tactical Assault LINCOLN LEE: I remind you, our objective is to surround the subject and bring him in alive. We'll split into three teams. You two, you go with Agent Dunham, you'll be taking the high ground. You three, go to the South entrance of the alley. If he makes a break for it, you cut him off. Rest of you are with me. We're going in from the North. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Tactical teams, be advised, we have lost visual on the suspect. Projected trajectory is South of last position. LINCOLN LEE: Lincoln, you copy that? AGENT LEE: Copy. LINCOLN LEE: That could put him in your vicinity. AGENT LEE: Got it. LINCOLN LEE: Listen, Broyles shouldn't have come down on you like that. If it wasn't for you and your shapeshifter bent, we wouldn't be onto this one. What I'm saying is... you're a good Agent. AGENT LEE: Good as you? LINCOLN LEE: Let's not get crazy. I been doing this a lot longer than you. AGENT LEE: Which leads me back to why. Our lives seemed pretty parallel, but somewhere along the line, we became very different people. LINCOLN LEE: Maybe it's free will. I don't buy that we're all just defined by our circumstances. Maybe I just made a choice to become the man I wanted to be. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Girls, you might want to get off the line, 'cause some of us are actually trying to work here. LINCOLN LEE: Sorry, Mother. AGENT LEE: Got him. Southwest of our position. LINCOLN LEE: Astrid? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Searching. Visual confirmed. Suspect is fifty meters from Agent Lee. AGENT LEE: He's made us! He's on the move! AGENT FARNSWORTH: Suspect has entered the southwest building. Agent Lee is in pursuit. LINCOLN LEE: Drop the weapon now! AGENT LEE: Don't shoot! LINCOLN LEE: Drop it. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Suspect is being secured on site. COLONEL BROYLES: Excellent work. Relay my congratulations to Captain Lee and his team. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, sir. COLONEL BROYLES: We have him in custody. 148th Street warehouse, just west of Amsterdam. They'll be moving him at the rear. NINA SHARP: Thank you, Colonel. We'll take it from here. ACT IV Warehouse Detention - A Few Words BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Broyles just dispatched secure transport, so we're moving in ten. AGENT LEE: I want five minutes. Just to talk to him. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What for? AGENT LEE: Jones created the shapeshifter that killed my partner. If this thing has any information that could lead us to him, I want to know. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm under orders. I mean, you can talk to him once he's been processed. AGENT LEE: Once you take him back, he's gonna go so high up the food chain I'll never get to him. You know that as well as I do. If it were your partner, you'd do the same. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Five minutes. AGENT LEE: Could you give us a moment? You had the chance to kill me back there, and you didn't. Why? Who are you? Who were you? You were human once, right? Do you always keep mementos from the lives of people you've become? CANAAN: It's mine. AGENT LEE: This is your son. CANAAN: I wish he was. There was once someone in my life. It's her boy. AGENT LEE: And Jones. He took you from them when he did this to you. CANAAN: No. He came later. She left me on her own. Took Daniel with her. They just went on living their lives as though I were never there. As if I meant nothing to them. I've never really been a... there are these people you come across. These bright, bright lights. They drift through life effortlessly. Unforgettable. I'm not one of them. I wanted to be needed. Or at least to be missed. Do you understand? AGENT LEE: I do. CANAAN: For that, I needed to be more than I am. Something unique. Doctor Jones understood that. He promised to make me like no one else. I was to be the first of a new breed of human beings. But I was a disappointment. AGENT LEE: 'Cause you didn't turn out the way he planned. You've been targeting criminals. Sparing innocent lives. Stealing their DNA. That's what's keeping you alive, isn't it? David Robert Jones is not someone worth protecting. You were disposable to him. As disposable as you were to Daniel. CANAAN: You don't know that. He promised he would come for me. To fix me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm sorry. Prisoner Transport - Assassin's Bullet RESPONDING AGENT: You have a twenty on the shooter? SPOTTER: Negative! TEAM LEADER: Hold your fire! Hold fire! Secure the prisoner! AGENT LEE: The shooter -- where is he? RESPONDING AGENT: Down, down! TEAM LEADER: Check the windows! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He's on the roof. Cover me? SPOTTER: Rooftop! Rooftop! He's on the roof! TEAM LEADER: Now, now, now! SPOTTER: Suspect down! AGENT LEE: Everyone okay? Officer down! Officer down! LINCOLN LEE: Who knew? AGENT LEE: What? LINCOLN LEE: Who else knew we were transporting him? We gotta find out. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey, Linc. MedEvac's on the way. You're gonna be fine. LINCOLN LEE: 'Liv... I been blown up before. This is nothing. Was a hell of a shot. I guess you still haven't lost your touch. AGENT LEE: Hey! This was meant for you! Do you understand that? Jones! The man that you are protecting just tried to have you killed! It's time to wake up. He is never gonna welcome you back into the fold. CANAAN: But he has to. I don't know what to do. AGENT LEE: Yes, you do. You can keep waiting for somebody else to define you, to give you your place in the world, or you can decide that you're not just somebody's broken puppet anymore. Choose! ACT V Fort Lee - Assassin Report SECURITY SENTRY: Welcome back, Sir. NINA SHARP: I trust you have good news for me. CANAAN: I do. NINA SHARP: That'll be all. CANAAN: It's done. We've tied up our loose end. NINA SHARP: Nice job. Was there any resistance? CANAAN: The Redhead almost took my head off with a nearly impossible shot. NINA SHARP: That girl always amazes me. She and the one from the other side. Well, he'll be pleased we've taken care of the problem at hand. Now we just need for him to -- someone's overriding the security system. There's been a breach. Canaan... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Where is she? Fringe Division HQ - Intel Coup COLONEL BROYLES: Understood. Well, let me know the moment she's in the building. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Agent Broyles, I have something to report. COLONEL BROYLES: I already heard. We have Nina Sharp in custody. There something else? AGENT LEE: You're not gonna believe this. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What is it? AGENT LEE: Blueprints, passports, aliases... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. Hell of a window into Jones's operation. AGENT LEE: It's more than that. Check this out. It's a tracking board. We knew that every shapeshifter was outfitted with a tracking module. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Mm-hmm. AGENT LEE: I think this is some kind of central hub. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You're saying that -- that you think every one of these dots represents a shapeshifter? AGENT LEE: If we can hack this mainframe, we'll have the identity of every agent in Jones's network. AGENT REYNOLDS: Can I have a word, Agent Dunham? AGENT LEE: What's going on? AGENT SALERNO: Captain Lee. He didn't make it. Liberty Island - Seeking Sanctuary SYNTHETIC VOICE: Initiate scan. Scan complete. CANAAN: I'd heard rumors of another world. Wasn't sure it really existed. AGENT LEE: It does. CANAAN: What're we doing here? AGENT LEE: Making good on my offer. There's a man here who'll be able to help you. PETER: Agent Lee. AGENT LEE: Canaan, this is Peter and Walter Bishop. WALTER: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm really looking forward to studying -- uh... helping you. AGENT LEE: I think you'll like it there. You don't have to wait for somebody to give you a home, or live on the outside anymore. Here. To keep you from floating away. CANAAN: Thank you. For everything. Fringe Division HQ - Memento Vitae AGENT LEE: Hello? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. I thought that you would be long gone by now. AGENT LEE: You know what? I -- I wasn't thinking. My face is probably the last thing you want to see right now. Maybe I should go -- BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln. It's fine. What's up? AGENT LEE: We collected a lot of Intel on Jones. There's more work to be done. I thought I'd stick around for a while. I figured you'd need some help. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thanks. That'd be nice. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes